La melodía de mis sueños
by Aoiha-Hylian
Summary: Link ha dormido durante mucho tiempo y no puede despertar debido al olvido de alguien importante en su vida, la princesa Zelda. Aunque dentro de ese sueño vive un pequeño dilema respecto ha quien a olvidado. (Zelink)
He estado jugando muchos Zelda, dentro de ellos están Skyward, TP HD y Link's Awakening por que tenía muchas ganas. Y Luego de pasarlo otra vez pues sentí ese mismo vacio por Marín v':

Decidí hacer este One-short, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **-La melodía de mis sueños-**

He estado pensando… ¿por qué el dolor que existe en mi pecho es tan profundo?, porque mis sentidos se han bloqueado al punto de simplemente rendirme… y cada que sueño… escucho esa hermosa melodía y esa hermosa voz… SU hermosa voz.

No puedo dejar de soñarla, no quiero despertar jamás, quisiera soñar una eternidad y pasarla a su lado, pero acaso ¿me he olvidado de alguien?...

-Marín… - Dice entre sueños el joven héroe frente a la presente princesa Zelda.

Ella simplemente se queda observando con algunas lagrimas de dolor en su rostro. ¿Cómo llego su amado héroe a hablar de otra mujer y olvidarse de su pasado romance?

Algo tenía que ver con ese nombre, Marín. En el fondo de su alma sintió un gran vacío…

Pero otra cosa ocurría dentro de Link.

-Marín, siempre has cantado hermosamente – comenta el joven a la chica.

-¿Te parece? Siempre he pensado que mi canto es tan normal como el de cualquiera, pero te agradezco esas linda palabras, Link – Hace una reverencia.

-¿Eh? – El joven ha quedado piedra ante la reverencia, ¿alguien más hacia eso? Nadie que conociera hacia esas reverencias… nadie excepto…

-LINK – Pronto tu sueño fue invadido por gritos y la desaparición de esta isla y de repente ya se encontraba en un pequeño barco de madera…

-Yo…

-Nos vemos de nuevo, joven héroe – Dice el pez del viento ante la presencia de Link.

-Pez del viento…

-No puedes despertar de este sueño, ¿verdad?

-No, no sabía que era un sueño – Contesta Link con franqueza – No recordaba que lo era.

Ahora todo el ambiente había sido distorsionado. Estaban mas allá del estrecho cielo en un lugar que era iluminado por hermosas estrellas de colores. Link miro al pez del viento y este se lucia por el espacio.

-También cabe en cuenta mía que has olvidado muchas cosas y a muchos que han sido importantes para ti…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué ha pasado todo eso? Por favor Pez del viento, ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te lo suplico! – Link se hincó en el suelo y pidió con clemencia.

-Olvida todo en ese sueño… Olvídala – dijo sabiendo que link entendería a quien hacía referencia.

-¡No sería capaz de olvidar a Marín! – Grito, al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Entonces deja tu sueño descansar… Y recuerda con quienes realmente podrás estar en tu vida y no sólo en un sueño que al despertar se ira. Recuérdala… recuerda a ella. Recuerda a quien siempre ha estado contigo después de tantos pesares… Marín sólo es un remplazo de su perdida, pues es justamente como ella.

Sus palabras tenían mucha razón, ¿¡pero quien!? ¿Quién era ella…? Y entonces una voz comenzó a resonar en todo lo que había a su alrededor… era de…

-El pez del viento… Los recuerdos, desaparecerán algún día… En mi sueño – Cada palabra le dolía en el fondo de su corazón - Tus vestigios siguen aun en mis recuerdos… Mientras yo recuerdo…

-¡Es Marín! – Grito Link, el pez del viento negó y luego le dijo – No Link… abre bien tus sentidos y recuerda…

-El Pez del Viento… Recuerdos perfumados, como si fueran flores. A pesar de que despierto, siento como si aun siguiera en un sueño…

-Pero… ella…

-El Pez del Viento… Algún día te veré otra vez… Es la naturaleza de los sueños el que deban terminar… Pero aun asi, yo recuerdo...

-Esa canción…

-Escucho tu canción desde la distante costa que vimos… Volaré hacia aquel lugar lejano donde te encuentres, como una gaviota.

* * *

Antes de su pardita la princesa Zelda le había despedido en la costa de Hyrule, bendiciendo su camino y que se iluminara con la luz de la fuerza.

 _-Link… espero que tu viaje te lleve a un grandioso destino como anteriormente ha sido – Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la joven doncella – que sea favorable… y… que encuentres a esa leyenda – Dijo a casi llorar la princesa Zelda mientras abrazaba al joven – y recuerda esa melodía que te cante – Al acabar ella se despide y simplemente camina de regreso al castillo –Regresa con bien, mi héroe._

 _-No dudes nunca de mi, Zelda – Link la abrazo fuertemente y luego la dejo ir – Cuando regrese – sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse un poco rojizas – Cuando regrese yo tendré que decirte algo muy importante – y además del abrazo le había dado un beso en su frente para después partir._

* * *

Ahora estaba totalmente inquietado por ese recuerdo – Pez… del viento… Quiero… ¡QUIERO REGRESAR! – Grito fuertemente.

-Yo no soy el que sigue dormido, eres tú, Link... Así que despierta y sigue tus sueños en la realidad.

Mientras tanto, la princesa seguía sufriendo por dentro, tenía en mente dejar su vida y unirse a su amado Link. No soportaba verlo sin estar despierto. Los sabios del pueblo decían que tal vez quedaría dormido por siempre, jamás podría despertar.

La princesa le había tomado por una mano mientras el reposaba en una de las camas.

-Link, por favor despierta… Pez del viento si es que existe realmente, te suplico me devuelvas a Link, ayúdalo – Suplico en su mente.

-Z-Zelda… - El joven comenzaba abrir lentamente sus ojos y rápidamente la joven lo abrazo con fuerza.

Las esperanzas de la doncella habían dado sus frutos y ahora se encontraba sollozando en brazos del joven – Estuve esperando hasta tu despertar, Link.

-Agradezco inmensamente haber dormido, tenido un sueño agradable… sin embargo mi sueño esta cumplido en mi realidad y no quisiera cambiarlo jamás…

Las dulces palabras de Link sonrosaron la cara de la princesa… Link se acerco a ella y esta a él. Un pequeño beso pero totalmente de amor fue el que sello completamente las lesiones de Link… le hizo ver que Marín siempre fue una representación de su amada la cual había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin…**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? C: creo que todos lloramos al final de Link's Awakening v': Y bueno… espero que les haya agradado y todo uwu que no juzguen mal, todos sabemos que Marín solo es una representación de la dulce princesa Zelda. Una combinación de los sueños del Pez del viento y los sueños y anhelos de Link.

Por cierto, la canción que canta Zelda es Ballad Of the Winf fish, sólo que alguien le hizo una letra, se llama "Kaze no Sakana" y esa es la traducción c: A quien le interese pues c:

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
